From Fame To Horror
by GIRLGONEBAD101456
Summary: After Shooting High School Musical 2, the cast and crew decides to take a relaxing vacation so Kenny rents out a beautiful resort for them and their families. Everyone was having fun until they found out that J14 was hosting a contest..what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Title: FROM FAME TO HORROR

Summerry: After Shooting High School Musical 2, the cast and crew decides to take a relaxing vacation so Kenny rents out a beautiful resort for them and their families. Everyone was having fun until they found out that J-14 was hosting a contest and the Winner gets to hang out with their favorite High School Musical star for a whole day and the winner picks Venessa. Then when Venessa meets the contest winner everthing goes different "you are going to marry me and be mine and we will have kids and there names will be Venessa Jr., Ann, Hudgens."

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING AND THE END

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT SHOWS THE ONLY MOMENT THAT EVERYONE IS HAVEING A GOOD TIME ME AND MY FRIEND CAME UP WITH THIS SO ENJOY!!!

When Venessa walked through the gate of the resort with her friends and family she was amazed. The resot contained a Spa, Basketball court, Tennis court, 2 pools with water slides, 5 Star Dining, the best service ever, hot tubs, and no fans. Meanwhile, J-14 was hosting a contest called hang with your favorite High School Musical Celebrity and almost every single person in the country entered it.

Back at the resort, Venessa and Ashley were relaxing in one of the pools. "This is going to be the first relaxing vaction we have ever had in the last six months" Ashley said with glee. The two of them had the biggest grins on their faces that it had looked like there faces were stuck. "Hey" Zac yelled to Venessa and Ashley as he walked to the edge of the pool, jumped in, same over and kissed Venessa. "Hey, Wait up" Corbin and Monique yelled as they swam over and joined the other three. "Just think you guys, just us, Kenny, the rest of the cast and crew, and our families" happily replied Corbin. "Excuse me can i have your attenion please, J-14 is holding a country wide contest to hang out with one of the stars of High School Musical for one whole day so have fun with it" Kenny said as he turned off the intercom. " Great A day with an annoying fan we might as well go and get ready" Venessa said and everyone left the pool. 


	2. Chapter 2 THAT CRAZED FAN

CHAPTER 2: THAT CRAZED FAN 

AUTHORS NOTE: My Best Friend is my inspiration for this cause we both get bored so we decided to do this, i would consider her my inspiration. she was kind enough to act out the crazy physco fan for the sake of the story.

Today was the one of them was going to be told to head to the pool and Venessa did not want that to be her cause she just wanted and relaxing vacation. "O.k. Kenny said Venessa head to the pool the contest winner is waiting for you so have fun" "thanx" Venessa said with a dissapointing sigh she was not ready to begin her work. At the pool stairs was a 56 year old man with wrinkles, grey hair, and a creepy smile. When he turnd to look at Vennessa he looked like he was about to have a stroke. "Oh my god, Its Venessa Hudgens you know that i am your biggest fan" "I know, i have many BIGGEST FANS" venessa said with a sigh. " No i mean that i am your BIGGEST, BIGGEST, BIGGEST 11111 fan" said the man with a crazy voice, "well i am venessa and you are?" "I am EUGINE HUBERT WIZZOUSKI the third" "That is intereting" Venessa said in a creeped out voice. "Well what do you want to do?" Venessa Asked. "Whatever you want to do" " No seriously" Venessa Yells as if she is going no where. " Lets talk about our kids and our wedding was thinking that we should elope and name our kids Venessa Jr., Ann, Hudgens." " And i am thinking you should leave...SECURITY!!!!!!" "Don't worry about yelling venessa no one is going to hear you cause the yare all dead" He said as he walked over tied up and gagged Venessa picked her up and carried her to and abandon house.

"Wake up Venessa" he said as he shook her till she awoke (Venessa stared at his and as she noticed he was holing three rings) "What the hell is your problem, i cantmarry you i am 18 and yo uare 60." "I am actually 56" he said as he corrected her. "What ever i wont marry you" she said as she closed her hands as tight as she could. "Whatar eyou doing you know that i will rip you hand open and stick the rings on so are you going to cooperate or not" he said with a look on his face that he was telling the truth. "Never" she said with confidence "fine" he said as he walked toward her opened her hand and forced the ring on which made her knuckles bleed hard. "oweeeeeeeee...HElp someone help" Venessa Screamed at the top of her lungs. "no one can hear you everyone at the resort was killed and their is nothing you can do abuot it" "So just be a good little wife ok" as leaned over to kiss venessa but venessa smacked him across the face "dont kiss me Zac is my Boyfriend!!!" "DONT YOU KNOW WHAT DEAD MEANS I KILLED THEM ALL" "I don't care i still love zac and there is nothing you can do to stop our love"venessa said with pride.

"WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT"


End file.
